


Plausible Deniability: Rejected

by paradigm_twist



Series: SJ Pornathon 2012 [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Super Junior
Genre: BAMF Heechul, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradigm_twist/pseuds/paradigm_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Heechul is a bored and annoyed Cupid and Siwon is the unwitting Psyche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Deniability: Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> For sjpornathon challenge #1 - World Legends

If there was one thing he hated more than the simple-minded mortals (so easily mislead, worse than sheep honestly), was visit from mummy dearest. Venus might be the goddess of love and beauty, but she was also the most conceited and vainest person he had the most unfortunate luck to deal with.

Of course, given his field of expertise, visits from Venus were a necessary evil. At least he had the Romans to entertain him to make up for those nasty moments. It was funny how much damage what falling in love could do to anyone.

The latest visit from Venus had to be the loudest fit Venus had thrown by far. If Venus wasn’t perfection immortalized, he would have thrown her out unceremoniously, heavenly mother or not.

As it was, Heechul was interested in seeing this latest mortal that had managed to irk his mother so. He had heard of this person’s beauty of course. Symmetrical looks that seemed to be crafted straight from marble itself, add that with the mortal’s kind disposition, it was not difficult to see how the people had managed to forget their worships to Venus.

He just hadn't expected her visit to be this soon.

“Make that urchin fall in love with the vilest creature you can find. That is an order you hear me?!”

Heechul's ears were still ringing from the harpy’s shrieking.

So there he was, standing in the room of his intended victim, golden arrow poised and ready as the occupant of the room slept quietly. Looking down at his golden arrow, he saw the word Siwon slowly appeared on its body. Ah. So that was the mortal's name.

Heechul crept closer to the bed, wanting to catch a glimpse of the famed beauty before he finished his task. Up close, he could understand why people would be distracted by his face. The beauty of this man was really something to behold. Heechul reached a hand out, fingers almost touching Siwon's nose when a scuffle could be heard from outside the room.

Cursing at himself, Heechul quickly made his way back towards the window where he came in from. In his haste to make his escape, he had fired the arrow without a second thought and fled without checking on Siwon, knowing that the aim of his arrow was always true. It was only when he reached his quarters when he noticed the blood wound on his arm.

He groaned. Falling in love with the mortal was not part of his plans.

***

Ever since that first night, Heechul had visited Siwon every night without fail. He couldn’t fight off the compulsion. That need, that obsession, to see Siwon every moment that he could. That need to know that man beneath that beauty almost unheard of among the mortals, both physically and mentally had become the center of his universe. Every waking moment spent away from Siwon was spent plotting the different ways to please the man.

And that was an incredibly satisfying goal for Heechul.

Every night, Heechul would wake Siwon with some form of pleasure. Sometimes, he kissed the mortal till he woke. Sometimes, he woke Siwon by licking and nibbling at his nipples, the nubs pert and taut, so sensitive even at the lightest touch. But most times, Heechul preferred waking Siwon by deep throating him. The moment when Siwon shook the remains of his dreams and start twisting his bed sheets mindlessly had always reassured Heechul about his prowess. That despite being trapped in a love spell of his own making, he still had control over how he wanted it.

Heechul would then proceed to do whatever that had struck his fancy that day. He had tried fingering Siwon till he came (so beautiful as he fell apart). There was the time where he tongue-fucked Siwon. That one time that they had tried a sixty nine before Heechul had pinned him down the bed and rode him. But mostly, they took turn fucking each other until they were both raw from the screaming and the thrusting, bodies so well-used and abused that Heechul was almost reluctant to leave the bed as dawn approached. A good outcome from his careless mistake really.

The only thing he ever asked of Siwon was that he would never try to see him.

And of course, it was that one rule that the idiot mortal just had to break.


End file.
